Easy
by wiis
Summary: No strings attached, that is what she told me. Now, remind me again. Why did I promise something I knew I wouldn't be able to keep. Cameron/Chase one-shot.


**A/N:** Hi everyone. I wrote this piece quite a while back and I figured that I'd just post it. Set during season three, obviously. I hope you'll like it and please review. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything. House and all of its characters belongs to David Shore and FOX.**

* * *

"I'm thinking we should have sex" was what she had said. That was her words, Allison Cameron's words. I was shocked at first, I mean, who wouldn't be. Here, the female colleague, whom you've had a crush on for the past three years asks you to have sex with her. What would you say? No? Didn't think so. And that is exactly why I followed her to her apartment. No strings attached, no problems. That moment I became microwave pizza, fast and convenient.

The first time we did it, that night on Valentines day, it was easy. I followed her to her apartment, we had sex, I went home. _See, easy!_

The second time was at work, in one of the sleep labs, I was afraid to get caught. Cameron never seemed to care though. I didn't think more of that then. She covered the camera, I locked the door and everything went perfectly fine. _See, easy!_

The third time was at work too, in one of the janitor closets. That time went smoothly as well. No one saw us and we just told House and Foreman we were at lunch. _See, easy!_

The forth time we did it, we were at my place. We had dinner, takeout, and then we...well, you should know what by now. We talked a little, not a lot thought, and she went home. _See, easy!_

The fifth time we did it, a late night after solving a case, we were at her place. Even though neither of us had eaten since breakfast we didn't care about dinner, it was to late to eat anyway. Any normal day, we'd both be asleep by now. We just had sex and she told me to stay, that I shouldn't drive in the dark, that I might fall asleep. She was right, I was really tired, I hadn't slept in who knows how long, so I stayed. We both slept in her bed, we didn't think it mattered. We didn't cuddle or something like that though. We had one side of the bed each, which was good since none of us wanted to intrude on the other persons personal space anyway. _See, still easy!_

The sixth time, also at work, was in the same janitors closet. We started kissing and she had just removed my shirt when we were interrupted by no other than House. 'Fuck', was the first and only word I could think of. "Just cleaning out the trash", he had said. Yeah, right. Just cleaning out the trash? "Since when does he clean out the trash?", I said to Cameron who was sitting in front of me. A lot of feelings swelled up inside of me, one of them, jealousy. This was what Cameron had wanted all along. To be caught by House, make House jealous. I don't really know if I can call this a sixth time since we didn't finish anything, but I will anyway. _See, still easy, just not **as** easy!_

The seventh time was, once again, at her place. We had, had a relatively calm day with no cases at all. We'd both been working in the clinic and catching up on some paperwork. When we got inside we went straight to her bedroom to start the usual ritual. It was still early so we went out to a restaurant to have dinner. We had a great time, talking, eating, laughing. She didn't bring up House at all that night and I was actually surprised, happy. Maybe, just maybe, she didn't still have feelings for House after all. I followed her back to her apartment, making it the eight time too. _See, still easy, just not quite as easy as in the beginning!_

The ninth time we did it, a saturday the day after the seventh and eight time, was at her place. I'd once again stayed the night and we both felt comfortable about it. We had spent the day in her apartment and in the park not too far away. It was really nice, talking to her I mean, watching her laugh and just being herself. Not the work Cameron I used to now. When night appeared and the moon shone outside, we did it and then went to bed. She fell asleep in my arms that night, and I felt my heart skip a beat. 'No, it can't be' I thought to myself before falling asleep myself 'no, there are no strings attached'. _See, that is when things get complicated, when things stop being so easy!_

The tenth time, never came, and it probably never will, because of me, all because of me and my stupid mouth. If I'd just kept my mouth shut, I'd probably be with her right now, not thinking about my own stupidity.  
"I want more". Yes, that is exactly what I said! Why? Well, I guess I did the forbidden, exactly what I wasn't supposed to do, I fell in love. What do I have to say in my defense? She is the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life, she's easy, and fun, to talk to, she has a heart of gold and the most amazing smile, a smile that makes me warm and happy.  
At that moment, I couldn't care less about the no strings attached part of the deal, I just knew that I wanted her, more of her than what I had now, I wanted a relationship. I couldn't just ignore what was right in front me, she deserved to no, and I guess I hoped that she felt the same way about me too. But did she? No, of course not. But I knew that already, didn't I? That's what things had been like my entire life, sand slipping away through my fingers, falling just before the finish line. I just hoped, and prayed, that she felt the same way. What came next though, broke my heart in to a million pieces, made me want to disappear and never come back again. The words coming out of her mouth hurt more than you can ever imagine, more than you will ever know, more than she will ever know.  
"And now it's over."

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think? I know that some of the lines might not be exactly as said in the show but well, yeah, you'll just have to live with it. Sorry! Please, let me now what you think.

**Isabellexoxo**


End file.
